Chloe Sullivan-Queen
was a main/credited character for the entire run of the TV series. She is still a main character in the comic book series. On the TV Series Chloe Sullivan-Queen was born in Metropolis. She was raised mainly by her father, Gabe Sullivan, because her mother, Moira Sullivan, left the family off and on. When Chloe was eight, Moira finally committed herself mental institution after using her own Meteor power on her daughter to control her action. Five years later, Chloe and her father moved Smallville . She became friends with Clark Kent and Pete Ross. Over time, she grew a crush on Clark Kent. When Chloe started Smallville High School, she quickly get herself a place in the school paper, Smallville Torch. ''She was the reporter and editor. For this place, she reported on all the wried things that was happen in Smallville even making a wall of it. Using her skills, she help Clark figure out how to save people from the meta-humans. She gets herself into trouble and Clark would aways save her. At one point, she does dug into Clark's adoption and find it very odd. Clark asks her to stop, but she continued in secret. She tries a few things to get over her crush on Clark Kent, but each time was met with failure when each one of them turned out to be a meta-human who tried to kill her. Clark laters asks her out to Spring Formal. But at the dance, he leaves her to go save Lana Lang. After this failed date, Chloe asks Clark to go back to being just friends and he agrees. After the school years ends she has an internship with the Daily Planet, Chloe's dream job, where she agains tries to get over Clark, but the guy in but married. When the next years starts, Chloe is still mad at Clark for leaving her for Lana. There is a few time over the year where they almost louse their friendship, like when he is on Red Kryptonite and an other is he find out about her still looking into his adoption. But though it all they stayed friends. She becomes friends with Lana Lang despite Clark and Lana's feelings for each other. At one point, Clark get infected with Kryptonite spores and Chloe reads him a latter telling him how she feels after which he said Lana's name. Chloe's anger over Clark not having feelings for her bubble to the top at the end of the year and Clark and her take a break for being friends. Before the year is over the ''Torch ''office is severely vandalized. Lionel Luthor come to Chloe with a offer to restore the ''Torch ''and get her a spot on the ''Daily Planet if she investigates Clark. She said no. But after starting her friendship back up with Clark to have it only fall apart when he lies to her about dating Lana. She doesn't warm Clark about Lionel, but take him up on his offer. She continued to help Lionel into the next year, but when her research ends up in the hands of someone who using to hurt people, she trying to get delete, but is unable to. Lionel later tells her that her research is LuthorCorp's property and she is never to investigate his family again. At one point she mets Perry White. At some point, she and Clack become friends again and he asks her to research Lex's Grandfather and Lana's great aunt. When doing this, she find out that Lionel mostly killed his parents. She starts her own investigation into this and is found out by Lex Luthor. He warns her about his father and she later find the Torch ''ransacked. Lex asks for her help in bring down his father. Lionel find out and then cause Lex to forget about Chloe's and his plan. Lionel starts to closes in on her. He keeps asking for up dates on Clark. Clark over hears her talking to Lionel about him. Their friendships ends again. She stops investigating Clark and Lionel takes away her job at the Daily Planet. Later a meta-human tries to kill Chloe by using Clark and Lana. After this both Clark and her become friends again. After this, she goes back into helping Clark with that she can. During one of these time she is exposed to truth gas that make everyone tell her the truth except Clark. She uses this to find out that Lionel did kill his parents. She tells Lex about this and they put together a case to take Lionel down. Before the trail, the safe house blows up and Chloe is presumed dead. It turns out that Lex faked both her death and her father's to keep them both safe. Somehow Lionel still knows she is live and sends someone after her. Clark, with help for Chloe's cousin, Lois Lane, they find her in time to save Chloe's life. With her testimony and the voice=mail confession Lionel is put away for murder. Chloe, under the efforts of kryptonite-enhanced love potion, tells Clark how she feels. Clack tells her that they are better off friends, and they stay friends. She gets into some tights spots but Clark always get her out. She still know Clark as a secret and she tries to get him to tell her by telling him about her mother's illness. Shortly after Chloe finds out about Clark's powers after seeing him catch a car. She believes he is meteor infected, but she doesn't tell him that she knows. She becomes his best ally after that point, and helps cover up his secret. When he has amnesia, she helps him deal with his powers without him getting caught. Her last year of high school ends with a bang when she is yet again kidnapped and saved by Clark and Lois. On their graduation day, Chloe saves Clark and is transported to the Arctic. At the Arctic Chloe finds out that Clack isn't from Earth and Clark finds out that Chloe knows about his secret. Clark is left without his powers so Chloe helps him and he helps people even with out his powers. While trying to help someone, Clark gets shot and Chloe takes him to safety. Jor-El brings Clark back but with his powers. Chloe urges him to tell his girlfriend, Lana, the truth about his powers, but he doesn't. Chloe laters starts Metropolis University and a job at the Daily Planet. After one room mate running away for the Wall of Weird, Lana becomes her roommate yet again. After Clark gets his powers back, Chloe still helps Clark with stopping the bad guys and is there for him when his father dies. At one point, she is said to by crazy which plays on her fears of becoming her mother, who she doesn't know left to protect her. Clark saves her and Chloe has to visit her mother for the first time since Moria left. Clark and Lana's romance fall apart and Chloe is stuck in the middle. Lana tells Chloe that she gets together with Lex. Clark later finds out and is mad at Chloe for keeping it for him. Chloe tells him she can keep secrets from him if she has to keep things from her friend for him. Brainiac attacks on Dark Friday and Chloe kisses Clark goodbye in case they never see each other again. In the end she is get attack by a mod and Lionel saves her. Chloe somehow stops Brainiac's attack, a virus. Clark and her talk after what happen and come to the fact they are better as friends. This is the end of Chloe's crush on Clark. After Black Friday, Chloe mets up with Jimmy Olsen. After talking they start to date. She does more of the same, helps Clark hide who he is and save the day, but now she is hiding it for Lois Lane. At some point a new hero pops up by the name of the Green Arrow. Clarks know how he is and ask her to stop looking into it. She does. She helps Clark and meets Oliver Queen. Chloe does her best to hide the secrets from the people that don't know. This makes problems for her relationship with Jimmy. She later finds out that Lana is now pregnant with Lex's baby and is marrying him. This cause problem with Clark when again he gets mad at her for not tell him. She tells him off yet again. Chloe digs into Project 33.1 and gets into trouble, but this time she is save by Bart Allen, a speedster that she met back in Smallville though Clark. She finds Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow and starts to help Oliver with hero stuff as Watchtower. Jimmy can't stand the fact Chloe is keeping things from him about Clark and thinks that's the worst and breaks up with her. Chloe gets into worse trouble when she is kidnapped by a man who is only kidnapping meteor freak. She then learns that she is in fact one herself. While looking into 33.1 things, Chloe runs into her mother. She finds out the reason her mother left, but short louse her to her mother's illness. After find out it was Lex using her mother. Over time she begins to look more into Lex and it becomes worse when her cousin starts to look into them as well. It all comes to a head when her cousin and Clark go into Reeves Dam. Chloe follow shortly after only to find Lois' dead. She cries over her. Lois wakes up and finds herself healed and Chloe dead next to her.She was portrayed by Allison Mack in ''Smallville. In the Comics Guardian: Part 1 Guardian: Part 2 Guardian: Part 3 Guardian: Part 4 Detective: Part 2 Detective: Part 3 Quotes *"You're the one who put a ring on it, playboy." - Guardian: Part 3 *"You'd tell me if you built a spaceship, right?" - Guardian: Part 3 Gallery Chloe and oliver2.png|Guardian: Part 1 Chloe001.png|Guardian: Part 3 Chloe002.png|Guardian: Part 3 Chloe003.png|Detective: Part 2 Chloe2.png|Detective: Part 4 Category:Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Justice League Category:TV Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Reporters Category:Queens Category:A to Z Category:Heroes Category:Smallville Universe Category:Guardian Story Arc Characters Category:Detective Story Arc Characters Category:Media Characters Category:Haunted Story Arc Characters Category:Residents of Earth